Deberíamos tener un bebé
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: "Deberíamos tener un bebé". Se detuvo cuando escuchó la barbaridad que Hanji había dicho, aunque honestamente le costaba creer que ella hubiese sugerido tal cosa. "¿Disculpa?" preguntó, sólo para estar seguro. "Dije que deberíamos tener un bebé".


En el fandom las cosas están color de hormiga, así que decidí hacer este oneshot porque no me podía sacar de la cabeza esto, diría drabble pero estoy segura de que pasa de las 1k palabras, así que no cuenta como tal. Espero que les guste esto, aunque no estoy muy segura de que es exactamente.

Alerta: Posible spoiler si no van al día con el manga.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, la presente obra esta hecha por simple ocio.

.

 **Deberíamos tener un bebé**

.

En la oficina de la comandancia había un silencio espectral, uno al que Levi estaba más que acostumbrado a pasar, excepto que esto normalmente no pasaba con Hanji que hablaba hasta por los codos cada que se le prestaba la oportunidad, y cuando se quedaba callada era un silencio agradable, de los que le gustaban porque eran confortables, pero no lo era justo ahora. Sabía que esto era debido a las reuniones que habían acontecido en los últimos días, y en las acciones que se estaban viendo obligados a realizar.

Trató de concentrarse en los papeles, aunque realmente no terminaba de entenderlos por lo tenso de la habitación, había mucho trabajo que hacer, y si Hanji no quería hablar de ello no iba a forzarla. Suspiró, cansado, no iba a poder trabajar en esa oficina, así que guardó todos los papeles en su respectiva carpeta, de la manera tan pulcra en que siempre lo hacía, y se puso de pie, dispuesto a abandonar a Hanji con lo que fuera que le carcomía el cerebro.

—Deberíamos tener un bebé.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó la barbaridad que Hanji había dicho, aunque honestamente le costaba creer que ella hubiese sugerido tal cosa.

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntó, sólo para estar seguro.

—Dije que deberíamos tener un bebé.

Frunció el ceño, intrigado por sus palabras. En todos los años que conocía a Hanji, ya una década, jamás la había escuchado hablar acerca de su familia, y la verdad jamás le preguntó porque ella respetaba que no quisiera hablar de la propia, así que mucho menos expresó la idea de formar una propia.

— ¿Acaso quieres engendrar al anticristo?

Notó como ella estaba tensa, así que como era su costumbre terminó haciendo un chiste que probablemente sólo ella encontraría gracioso por compartir el mismo horrendo sentido del humor con el propósito de hacerla sentir más cómoda. Probablemente en otro momento ella se habría reído, pero tan sólo atino a sonreír, de esas sonrisas que Levi había visto más veces de las que quisiera, una sonrisa triste.

—Definitivamente podría serlo. Tu destreza y mi inteligencia, tu fuerza y mi carácter, sería un niño especial— hizo una pausa mientras igual dejaba los papeles de lado, para verlo directo a los ojos—, y muy peligroso.

—No vamos a convertirnos a nosotros mismos en animales de cría.

—Era un simple comentario— comenzó a hacer garabatos en el borde de la hoja en la que tenía notas, un hábito muy común de ella cuando estaba ansiosa—, aunque puedo notar que no te has negado a la idea.

Dijo con una sonrisa, en sus ojos definitivamente estaba su característica picardía.

—Eso es porque la idea es tentadora. Eso acabaría con la humanidad de mierda.

— ¿Por qué la repentina misantropía?

—Estoy harto de todo. Soy demasiado viejo para tener que lidiar con todo esto— hizo una pausa, pensando—, aunque un hijo tuyo quizás sería demasiado. Como si no tuviera suficiente contigo.

Hanji sonrió, de manera sincera, algo que llevaba un buen tiempo sin hacer.

—Sin embargo, sería divertido.

— ¿Engendrarlo?— preguntó sin rodeos, con su típica voz plana y una expresión en blanco.

— ¡Levi!— ahora estaba algo acalorada por la imagen mental que se generó ante su comentario.

— ¿Qué?— levantó la ceja, cuestionando totalmente su comportamiento—. Haz sido tu la que ha sugerido que cojamos para que tengamos un engendro cuando ni siquiera tenemos una relación.

—Me refería a tener un hijo juntos. Criarlo— dijo, corrigiéndole, y ahora totalmente consciente de que quizás la sugerencia había estado fuera de lugar—, le enseñaría a cazar insectos y jugar en la tierra.

Levi puso cara de asco, odiaba a toda clase de bichos, desde los gusanos en la tierra hasta a las mariposas.

—Estás más loca de lo que pensaba si realmente crees que te dejaría ponerlo en la tierra.

—Bueno, yo no te dejaría que lo pusieras a limpiar la casa como si fuera tu esclavo.

Levi le vio indignado, como si hubiera insultado a todos sus antecesores.

—La limpieza es importante.

—El contacto con la naturaleza también.

Gruñó por lo bajo, no podía creer que estuvieran discutiendo acerca de la crianza de un hijo que ni siquiera existía, y que como estaban las cosas probablemente no lo haría. Hanji rió, divertida por ser tan mal perdedor.

—No te dejaría. Jamás.

—Vamos, yo lo llevarle a aprender herbolaria, nada de colecciones de insectos, y tú podrías pedirle que limpie su habitación. Ambos ganamos. Aunque también lo llevaría a nadar al mar, escuché que desde muy pequeños pueden aprender a nadar.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si podremos tenerlo, en primer lugar.

El rostro de Hanji se ensombreció ante su comentario seco. Sabía que tenía razón.

—A veces es bonito soñar.

Simplemente lo dijo, y Levi casi pudo sentir como se le rompía un poquito el corazón por su expresión, por haber destruido sus sueños. Pero había algo más allí, y sabía bien que era.

—Sabes que sé lo que estás pensando— no lo estaba preguntando, así que no iba a haber manera de convencerlo de lo contrario. Hanji le vio apenada, con un ligero rubor por la vergüenza de que supiera sus verdaderas intenciones—. Que tu tengas un bebé no va a revertir lo que han obligado a Historia a hacer.

—Lo sé— apretó la hoja en la que anteriormente había estado escribiendo, pudo notar todo el coraje que había en esa acción—, pero supongo que quería apoyarla de alguna forma. Comprender cómo se siente.

— ¿Usada? ¿Cómo animal de cría? ¿Cómo una perra que solo sirve para parir? No creo que quieras hacerlo— Levi era mortal con las palabras cuando así lo quería, y esta era la primera vez que tenerlo de frente le hacía temblar—. No podemos perder a nuestra comandante por un acto de "solidaridad". No podemos cambiar las circunstancias de Historia. Fue su decisión— se inclinó, apoyándose en el escritorio, y sujetó la solapa de su chaqueta, con más fuerza de la que esperaba, para jalarla y ponerla de pie para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura—: Y esta es la mía.

—Levi…— le veía a los ojos en ese momento, él los cerró mientras se acercaba aún más, no dispuesto a seguir escuchándola. La besó, fuerte. Era de esos besos demandantes, que parecía que iba a devorarla en cualquier instante, como si llevará mucho tiempo queriendo unir sus labios. Su lengua era suave, pero se movía a un ritmo peligroso, seductor. Al separarse Hanji pudo jurar que la temperatura había aumentado unos cuantos grados, y por un instante, al ver los ojos de Levi una vez más y ver el deseo en ellos, creyó que él iba a hacerle ese hijo en esa misma oficina. Pero con el paso de los segundos, en Levi se comenzó a manifestar un notable sonrojo, probablemente por su piel tan blanca, y de la nada simplemente evitó su mirada, avergonzado de su acto impulsivo. La soltó y se dio media vuelta para caminar apresurado hacia la salida, huyendo como un cobarde.

—Y Hanji— dijo en el marco de la puerta, como dudando si debía decir lo siguiente—, estaré feliz de engendrar el anticristo contigo una vez que esta mierda acabe.

Hanji sonrío para sí, como quería a ese hombre cabeza dura. Realmente esperaba que cumpliera.


End file.
